Un pedazo de tu corazón
by v.neat09
Summary: Baz se ha declarado a Simon, ¿y ahora qué? nuestro protagonista cree que su compañero de habitación le ha mentido sobre sus sentimientos. Pero bastará un instante para darse cuenta de la verdad.


"No puedo evitarlo, resulta que tú eres la persona que me gusta, Simon Snow" aquellas habían sido las palabras de su compañero de habitación, palabras que ciertamente no podía arrancarse de la mente.

"Soy un tonto, ¿qué pensarán de mí, de nosotros?" –Simon no podía dejar de pensar en Baz. En él y en Baz. Era el último día del curso en el colegio de magia, había sido un semestre bastante tranquilo, sobre todo, comparado con aquel donde descubrió que su compañero de cuarto era un vampiro y lo ayudó a capturar a aquellos conejos demoníacos.

Deambulaba por el bosque con paso tranquilo, siempre le llegaba esa nostalgia cuando terminaba el curso, a decir verdad, le inundaba la nostalgia cuando algo acababa. Un libro, una clase, incluso su almuerzo. El saber que aquel instante jamás se repetiría, se esfumaría con el viento, le hacía sentir intranquilo. Pero ahora, sentía algo más, no era sólo esa rara tristeza de siempre, era también, un nudo en el estómago, algo así como un hueco. "No quiero separarme de Baz" susurró para sí mismo, sintiendo como un bochorno crecía por su espalda y su rostro se tornaba carmesí. Volteó a ambos lados rápidamente, como esperando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Se dio una leve cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y continuó andando. Le gustaba aquella sensación, alejarse unos cuantos metros del bullicio, del comedor común, de las risas y sobre todo…de los cuchicheos. Aquello le ponía los nervios de punta, sentía como si todo el colegio supiera ya lo suyo con Baz. "Pero… ¿Qué es lo nuestro exactamente?" pensó Simon. "Me ha confesado sus sentimientos y yo…" se paró frente a un árbol altísimo, con el tronco más grueso que había visto jamás. "¿Esto estaba aquí antes?" al rodearlo, se dio cuenta que había entrado a un pequeño prado. Se quedó ahí plantado, observando las florecillas que apenas y sobresalían del pasto. Y ahí, sentado justo en el medio, estaba un muchacho, aún y en aquella posición, era notoria su altura, casi comparable con la suya, si no fuera por aquellos escasos centímetros de diferencia. Llevaba el cabello extrañamente recogido en una coleta, aquello no era común en él. Siempre dejaba su melena negra suelta y Simon adoraba ver como el cabello le caía por aquél rostro afilado.

"Sé que estás ahí, Snow. ¿Acaso quieres que juguemos al lobo feroz y la caperucita roja?"-dijo Baz, girándose para mirar en dirección al rubio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Simon, algo a la defensiva.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo. Este es mi lugar de relajación, aquí puedo estar lejos de los idiotas y los torpes, como tú".

Baz rió leve, aquella risa petulante que tanto solía enfadar a Simon. En ese momento, le pareció lo más seductor que pudo escuchar en su vida.

"Entonces no te molesto más, adiós, hasta el próximo semestre" por alguna razón, a pesar de que Baz se le había confesado, le seguía tratando de aquella manera tan cruel. Se dio media vuelta y cuando empezaba a andar, el moreno alzó la voz. "No seas llorón, ven acá, regresa, Simon" Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escucharlo y volvió sobre sus pasos sin dudarlo, aquel era su punto débil, que le llamara por su nombre, le hacía sentir que en verdad representaba algo especial en la vida de Baz. Llegó a su lado y le miró desde arriba. "¿puedo sentarme?" el otro sólo asintió y se dejó caer en el pasto, cerrando los ojos. Simon se sentía confundido, ¿debería hacer lo mismo?, sí que debía, ¿o no?

"¿Qué somos? –soltó sin más, mientras se colocaba al lado del mayor, tumbado sobre el pasto y con el cuerpo en dirección al otro.

"Eres un humano y yo soy un vampiro. ¿Por qué preguntas?" –dijo sonriendo de lado. Simon se quedó en silencio, era imposible hablar seriamente con Baz. Tal vez le había mentido, tal vez no sentía nada y sólo lo estaba fastidiando. Le observó en silencio, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajada despacio, culpa de su apacible respiración. Le encantaba la piel pálida del moreno, sus párpados, sus pobladas cejas y esas pestañas largas que se curvaban de forma maravillosa. Estaba a punto de alargar el brazo para acariciar su mejilla, cuando de pronto, Baz abrió los ojos y se giró para quedar frente al rubio.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" –repitió.

Aquello hizo que Simon diera un respingo y bajara la mirada al instante, sintiendo un bochorno en su cuello. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Se armó de valor para sacar aquellas palabras de su boca y tomó aire.

"Tú...bueno, haz dicho que te gusto"- podía apostar que en aquel momento su sonrojo era notable. "Y parece todo lo contrario. Me sigues tratando mal, no te acercas a mí, apenas y me miras. Si no fuera por aquella vez que te tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos por los corredores del colegio, estoy seguro que nunca hubiésemos tenido contacto físico."

Sintió que los ojos le escocían, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, ¿esto era lo que Basilton le hacía, no sólo a su corazón, sino a su ser? Sintió la calidez de una lágrima abriéndose paso por su mejilla y cuando estaba dispuesto a limpiarla, una mano con dedos largos y suaves, se le adelantó. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Baz, que en aquel instante, le parecieron distintos. Sí, quizás eran los mismos ojos que había visto durante años, pero percibía algo que le aceleraba el corazón, se tornaron suaves, no había ni huella de hostilidad en ellos.

"Me gustas, Simon Snow y quiero estar a tu lado" susurró "¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?" Dijo acariciando el labio inferior del rubio. "Ese sonrojo te sienta muy bien" le sonrió apenas, de una forma en la que Simon sintió que se derretía.

"Si, eso responde a mi pregunta, Bassil" rió bajito, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Yo…" dijo Baz de pronto "estaba pensando en pedirte algo. Más bien, si quieres y, ya sabes, no hay problema y eso."

"¿Qué pasa?" –Simon acarició la mano del moreno, para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Te gustaría pasar las vacaciones de primavera en mi casa? He…les he preguntado a mis padres y ellos están de acuerdo. Al parecer, les agrada la idea de que lleve un amigo."

"Amigo"-repitió el rubio en voz baja.

"Claro que tú no eres mi amigo" –contestó- "los amigos no hacen esto." –susurró, acercándose al rostro del otro.

Simon no recordaba que era lo que le tenía tan inquieto, había olvidado incluso esos tontos pensamientos sobre si Baz le había mentido o no. Todo aquello quedó disipado con el roce de sus suaves labios, con el tacto de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y el sabor de la boca de Baz.


End file.
